Labyrinth II: Crystal Dreams
by Xelena
Summary: If you see that this story has seven chapters, then disregard the seventh cause it's a repeat of chapter 6. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Labyrinth II: Crystal Dreams  
By. Xelena  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I wish, I do not and never will own Labyrinth nor any of the characters in that movie. I especially don't own Jareth, although I'd jump on the chance to be able to. So don't sue me cause I can't handle it right now. (term papers, tests, English papers, etc) Any similarities with other's stories is coincidental as this is mine own imagination at work.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback is welcome, but please don't flame. This is after all my first Labyrinth fic. Also, any similarity to any other person's story is coincidental. represent thoughts, **-dreammode.  
  
  
Chapter 1: …I can't live within you.  
  
It had been almost three years since Sarah had first visited the Labyrinth and battled the Goblin King, Jareth. As it was, the said King was thinking about her at that very moment.   
  
I wonder how Sarah is doing now. She should be finishing up her first year at college. Out loud he muttered, "I think I shall check." Conjuring a crystal, he looked deep into it, seeing the object of his thoughts sleeping peacefully. "I can't help but wonder what she dreams of. I think I must find out." Calling Hoggle, who was now serving in his Majesty's castle, he gave him very general instructions. "I shall be gone for a little while, Hoggle. Watch over the castle for me." Hoggle hesitated. "Well, what is it?"  
"Your Majesty, might you be goin' to see the Lady Sarah?"  
"So what if I am? What of it?"  
"Well, I'd like you to give her this." Reaching into his pocket, he held out a plastic bracelet. Jareth remembered from the one Sarah had given to Hoggle on her first visit to the Underground.  
"All right, Hoggle." Over the years, he had realized that Hoggle was actually a diligent subject, just that he was cowardly when it came to him. So when Jareth had started being kind to him, he was wary. However, he had eventually warmed up to Jareth and they were now good friends. "I'll tell her you said 'Hi' as well. See you later."   
"See ya your Majesty." Turning around, he walked out of the throne room as Jareth took owl form, and flew out the window, towards the Aboveground.  
  
  
That's all for now. Please tell me what you think. -Xelena  



	2. A normal day...

Labyrinth II: Crystal Dreams  
By: Xelena  
  
If you want the disclaimers, see Chapter 1.  
Author's notes: C&C please I'm doing this really late at night, so there won't be a chapter title for this one.  
  
Chapter 2: A normal day…  
Sarah Williams woke up to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. "Why can't I just have a decent night of sleep," she muttered, blindly reaching to her table and hitting the alarm clock until it shut up. After about 10 minutes of futilely trying to go back to sleep, she screamed her frustration into her pillow and slowly crawled out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, she shed her nightclothes and stepped into the shower.   
Grabbing a towel, she dried off. Then, wrapping the towel around her, she made her way to her closet, and pulled out a long blue dress made of a lightweight cotton. "This is perfect for a walk in the park." Hanging her towel over the mirror, she changed into the dress and ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing her purse, she shut the door and bounded down the stairs.   
Seeing Karen in the kitchen, she greeted her with a simple "Good Morning." She and Karen had miraculously started getting along after her adventure in the Labyrinth. "Hey Karen, I'm going to go out to the park and then into town, okay?"   
"Sure Sarah. You have the keys and your wallet."  
Sarah answered in the positive, patting the purse that held her wallet and keys. The car, a BMW Beamer, had amazed Sarah on her graduation from high school, as it had been from Karen and not her dad. Remembering how she had said Sarah would need a car, she had handed her the keys to the Beamer and pointed to a midnight blue car behind them. "It's yours now," she had said.  
Snapping out of flashback mode, she heard Karen say okay, and then ask her if she wanted breakfast. "Yeah, that sounds great."  
"Well, how about pancakes?"  
"Sounds good to me." And she sat down at the counter, while Karen made breakfast.  
  
"I'll be back later, Karen. Probably around 3 or so. Bye." Sarah yelled back into the house as she strode out the front door, and got into her car. Stepping on reverse, she backed out of the driveway, and sped over to the park, her bag next to her. After breakfast, she had realized she would need a few more things for the park. So she had gone back to her room, grabbed a camera, her book of the Labyrinth, and a sketch book. Then, stuffing them and her purse into a little shoulder bag, she had run back down the stairs and out the door.  
Pulling up in front of the park, she grabbed the bag and got out. It still looks like how I remembered it the first time, almost 3 years ago. Had it really been three years since she had seen Jareth. Yeah, but it's not as if I don't miss him. I just haven't thought about him much. You wish, her inner voice sneered. You've thought about him every free moment you've had. Shut up, Sarah growled at her conscience. It's not wrong to feel bad about destroying a person. So while she had an inner conversation, she failed to notice the white owl fly into the tree above her.   
Sarah. I'm flattered that you've been thinking about me.  



	3. We Meet Again

Labyrinth II: Crystal Dreams  
By: Xelena  
Disclaimers: As much as I might wish otherwise, I DO NOT own Jareth or any other character from Labyrinth.  
Author's Notes: I'm on a roll, and it's all due to the fact that those nice people who have read the story, have told me it's good and that they want to see more, which in turn convinces me to go on with it. I can't tell you how much that encouragement means to me. Sorry about the cliff hanger from last chapter, I was in an evil mood. And for your information, this will NOT be a classic romance. There will be twists and turns in this story.  
  
Chapter 3: We meet again  
  
Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing the famaliar voice. Looking wildly about her, she finally turned around and looked up at the tree she was standing under. Sure enough, sitting in the branch directly above her was Jareth. "Ja-, Jareth, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.  
  
"Why I was bored out of mind after you left," he commented, jumping down to land not a foot from her. "And I decided that enough time had passed since you were in my labyrinth, so I came to visit you. Is there a problem with that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
How dare he! Sarah fumed. He thinks that he can just appear before me and act like everything is OKAY?! "Yes, there is someth-" Sarah's words were cut off as he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
Jareth let go of her lips only for a breather, and grinned. Sarah's expression was absolutely priceless. She looked like she was in shock.  
  
"I-, I don't believe you! You think you can just come in here, act like everything is okay, and then without warning kiss me. Well let me tell you something Mister High-and-Mighty, you've got another thing coming!" Sarah yelled, flustered after that passionate and hungry kiss.  
  
"Well, I tell you a secret. I didn't just come here because I was bored. I came here because I needed, no, wanted something." Jareth said smoothly, his smile turning to one of a predator.  
  
Sarah swallowed, suddenly weary of the Gob-, of Jareth, remembering his words in the Escher Room. Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now and I can be cruel.. Sarah shivered, the look in his eyes to malicious for her liking.   
  
Jareth loved the frightened doe look in her eyes. She was afraid that he was going to do something to her, something horrible. He found the whole idea so laughable that he did just that. Threw his head back and laughed, deep and long.  
  
Sarah was taken by surprise when he started laughing, a deep laugh filled with mirth. "What's so funny?!" she exclaimed, suddenly angered that he was laughing at a time like this.  
  
Jareth heard her outraged shout and calmed down enough to speak. "It's just that, the look in your eyes, like I was some vile creature from the abyss. It was classic." And he chuckled.  
  
"Well, I really don't see what was so funny about that, but you have yet to tell me truthfully what you want. Yeah, you've given me clues, but I want A STRAIGHT answer, not riddles.   
  
Jareth's face suddenly grew serious. "Sarah, beware. Are you sure you are ready for the truth?" He looked at her, and when she turned her head, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
Sarah felt extraordinarily uncomfortable, looking into his mismatched eyes that so captivated her. She tried unsuccessfully to turn her head away, but his grip was firm. Finally, she steeled her resolve. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"  
  
He sighed. I guess I'll just have to tell her then. He smirked.  
  
Sarah tried desperately to back away from him, seeing the truly evil grin on his face. Suddenly, he leaned down, kissed her again, and released her. She stumbled away, fear evident in her eyes.   
  
"You're mine, and I want you to come home. I shall be back." And he vanished.  
  
Sarah, her eyes wide at his confession, stood stock still for about 5 minutes. Breaking out of his spell finally, she ran full speed back to her car. Jumping in, she threw her bag in the seat, and slammed the car door, pressing her foot on the gas. Zooming away from the park, she quickly drove to her favorite bookstore, hoping to forget what just happened by immersing herself in books.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, it's a cliff hanger but it just means you'll have to keep reading. 


	4. Home

Well, I've been getting a lot of really nice reviews, so I'm going to reward all of you and write more! So here's chapter 4. by the way, as much as I wish that I owned Jareth, I don't, so don't sue me. Oh, one more thing. I'm FINALLY done with my term paper, so I'll be posting more often. Okay, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Home  
  
Sarah couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind kept wandering back to the two kisses and how good they felt. Then she would stop that train of thought and scold herself for thinking that way. He was the enemy, her mind screamed. He's cruel and loves bringing misery to yourself. Shut up! Cause you're not helping me any! she screamed back at herself.  
  
"Damn it, I was so close. Ah, well, it just means I'll have to take her back before she can change her mind." Grinning to himself, he changed forms and flew towards the bookstore that he knew she was at.  
  
"Sarah, the store's closing." The librarian told her.  
"Oh, well goodnight." Leaving the store, she walked to her Beamer. Opening the door, she looked up to see a white owl staring at her, intelligence unmasked in the wide eyes. "Jareth, leave me ALONE! Okay?" Sliding into the car, she slammed the door and sped away.   
Sarah drove like she was possessed, speeding the whole way through town. She knew Jareth wouldn't give up, but she hoped he would at least wait. She hadn't even had time to think about his words. Stepping on the gas, she sped on.  
Pulling into the driveway, she ran inside. She needed time to think so she started running upstairs, only to be stopped by Karen. "Sarah, honey? Are you all right? Don't you want dinner?" Pausing, she turned around and went right back down the stairs, and ate dinner.  
After dinner, she ran up the stairs to her room, and sat on her bed. Why had he come back into her life? After what he said, she was enraged. His? Where had that come from? Since when did she belong to anyone, let alone him! Deep in thought, she failed to notice the white owl fly in, and become Jareth. In fact, she didn't notice his presence until he sat down on her bed and started playing with her hair.  
Sarah slowly turned around, her mind and senses realizing that not only was the window open, but that someone was sitting on her bed AND currently running their hands through her hair. Seeing Jareth, she got upset. "What the hell do you think you're doing he-"   
  
Jareth flew in, transformed, and transported himself to her bed. Seeing her silken brown hair, he couldn't resist running his hands through it. Feeling the silkiness of her hair, he smiled when she tensed and slowly turned to face him. He noticed, however, that she was about to yell, and so he clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Sarah started yelling, only to be cut off by the hand over her mouth. Realizing that he was keeping her from yelling at him, she let out a muffled shriek of protest.  
  
Jareth sighed. Why did she have to be so determined to view him as her enemy? Well, there was only one remedy for that, and the only way for it to work would be for Sarah to be back in the Underground. Smiling, he stood up, pulling her with him.  
  
Sarah stopped protesting as soon as she saw his smile. It was beyond cruel, it was a sinister smile, like he was thinking up some plan with devious intent behind it. She tried to move away, but he was holding her so tightly so couldn't move an inch. With a quivering voice, she asked, "What are you going to do?" Her eyes widened as she heard him mumble something like kiss. And then he kissed her passionately, stunning her long enough to bring her back to the Labyrinth.   
  
A/N- I'll take any comments, but NO FLAMES! I'm not fire-proof! 


	5. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Disclaimer: you know it by now. I don't own the Labyrinth, no matter how much I really, really wish I owned Jareth. Of course, all of us Jareth lovers think that way, so… *grin*  
AN: Anyways, on with Chapter 5. (Oh and thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, especially dawn and Firebrand.) PS- Although from here on in, it gets really really good, this will be a shorter chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The Castle Beyond the Goblin City  
Sarah woke up to a splitting headache and bright light. Squinting she tried to make out where she was, but all she could see a pair of mismatched eyes and blonde hair. Wait a minute, mismatched eyes… Jareth! Swinging her legs over the bedside, she stood up, only to fall right back onto the bed. "Jareth, what are you doing here?" Sarah mumbled into her hand, frustrated that she couldn't stand up.   
Jareth smirked. "What was that, my dear? I thought you asked what I was doing in my castle?" He waited for her reaction.  
What is he talking about? His castle, hah! But looking around, she realized that she was in fact in his castle. But that could mean only one thing- that Jareth had taken her back to the Labyrinth. Sarah slowly raised her eyes to him, anger glittering in them. "Who do you think you are? Taking me back to your kingdom when I made it perfectly clear that I did NOT want anything to do with you!"  
Jareth smiled even wider, loving her reaction towards his actions. "Well, you know I could've sworn that you were enjoying my kisses, and that's one thing that I'm sure I didn't imagine."  
Sarah felt heat in her face and covered it with anger. "I never! I really don't know what you're talking about and because of that I insist that you take me home."  
"I'm afraid that's quite impossible for many reasons, one of which is that you are a GUEST in my castle and because of that fact, you are in NO position to be making demands. Now in answer to your statement, since I know that I didn't imagine that feeling, shall we find out?" Jareth said, while approaching her. He had backed up to avoid any physical blows and now felt safely in control, enough to come near her again.  
Sarah shuddered at his tone of voice. It's coldness made her feel small and weak, which she wasn't.   
Jareth smiled, knowing how uncomfortable she was feeling. Reaching the bedside, he pinned her arms to her side and kissed her, smiling inwardly when she relaxed in his arms.  
Sarah was scared when he kissed her, and tried to prevent herself from reacting in any way. But he made no move that signified a change of heart and she finally surrendered herself to the kiss.  
Jareth released her arms, and smiled condescendingly at her. "You see, I knew I hadn't imagined it. Now, you may inspect your room if you wish. A servant will be sent in shortly to run your bath." And Jareth disappeared, reappearing outside her door. "Soon you shall be all mine, Sarah. Soon." Chuckling, he walked towards his throne room.   
Sarah stared at the spot that Jareth had just vacated, and then passed her hand over her lips. She knew that he was right, that she did feel something when he kissed her, but she be damned if she was going to admit it, especially to him. Sighing, she got up and looked around.   
She was just inspecting the bathroom when there was a knock. Afraid that it was Jareth, she cautiously opened the door, and a female goblin bustled inside. "Well, let's go, my lady." Sarah stared at her dumbfounded. The woman called out from the bathroom, "Your bath is ready, my lady."  
After about an hour, she heard the maid, whose name she had learned was Myria, ask a question about dresses. Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her, over which she wrapped the robe provided. Stepping outside into the room, she gasped and almost dropped the towel. Jareth was standing in the middle of the room, talking to Myria about dresses.   
"I want her to where this pale blue and silver dress," Jareth said, pointing to the one on the chair. Turning around to emphasize his point, his eyes caught Sarah's and he smiled, realizing exactly what she was in.  
Sarah didn't like the way he was looking at her and tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead, she just stared as Jareth walked up to her, threw an arm around her shoulders, and steered her towards the dress.   
"Well, my sweet, what do you think?"  
Sarah nodded mutely, and her voice betrayed her, "I think it's lovely."  
"See, Myria, I knew she would like it." Turning back to Sarah, he told her that dinner would be in an hour. Passing by her, he whispered in her ear, "Do behave, I don't want to have to do something drastic," before he disappeared.   
An hour later, Myria turned her around to look in the mirror. Sarah was stunned by the change. Myria had put some glitter on her shoulders which were left bare by the dress. Along with some silvery lipstick, a little pale blue eye shadow, and some blush, Myria had made her look like a model. Her hair was in curls, and pinned up in a bun with blue and silver clips, tendrils of which complemented her neck. Sarah reached up and touched the two pieces of jewelry that completed the ensemble: a sapphire-and-pearl necklace with matching earrings.  
"Well, come along my Lady. We mustn't keep his Majesty waiting." Grabbing hold of her hand, the lady goblin led her out the door, and through maze-like corridors. How am I ever going to get back to my room. Since Sarah was so deep in thought, she didn't realize that they had come to a stop until Myria tugged on her hand.  
Sarah looked up to the huge gem-encrusted doors and stepped back as the doors slowly swung open, revealing the room inside…  
  
I want ff.net back up! Waaaahhhhhh!  



	6. Right thoughts, Misleading Heart

Disclaimers: You know the drill. If not, look at the other disclaimers.   
Chapter 6: Right thoughts, misleading heart   
Sarah was amazed at the splendor. She looked around and her eyes fell upon the intimate setting at the center of the room. Feeling a sudden gust of chill air, she turned towards the window, but nothing was to be seen.   
"Are you expecting someone in particular?"   
Sarah whipped around to come face to face with Jareth, only to suck in her breath when she realized that he was wearing the same midnight blue outfit from their ballroom dance.   
Jareth knew why she wasn't saying anything, but he couldn't help taunting her. She was such an easy target. "Well, my dear, say something. I can't have you standing there the whole time that we are in each other's presence."   
"I-, I… I really need to sit down."   
"Well, why didn't you say so? Here, let me." Grabbing ahold of her arm, Jareth guided her to her seat, and took his own near her.   
"Jareth, what do you think you're doing? I thought you hated me, but you acted so nice. Now, you're acting like the arrogant egotistical man I always believed you to be."   
"Well Sarah, I'll tell you a story. When you left, I felt betrayed and bitter. However, I knew not what I could do. Soon, however, I realized that I loved you." The shock that wrote itself across her face alerted him to his success. 'Well Sarah, while it may be true that I love you, I do refuse to share you until you are my queen.'   
"I… don't know what to say."   
"How about allowing me to start dinner?" Clapping his hands, Sarah watched as goblins poured out with food and wine.   
~Later that night….~   
"Jareth, thank you for the dinner and dance. I appreciated it."   
"Your welcome, my dear."   
"May I ask you something is regards to my friends?" Jareth's eyes narrowed, but he nodded his consent. "I know you don't particularly like Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus, but I wish to know if I could see them again tomorrow?"   
"Ah, well, dislike is an understatement but I will allow you to see your friends.tomorrow. How does the morning sound?"   
"Great, thank you." 'Why am I being so nice to him? I'm supposed to hate him.'   
'I wonder how she's taking it? She seems to be okay with my generosity, but I can't be sure.' Shaking his head, he sighed. Taking Sarah's hand, he led her back to her room and left her with a good night kiss. He knew he had shocked her with his sudden romance and she had quickly slipped into her room after the "good night." "Ah, Sarah, my dear Sarah, you have no idea do you?" Chuckling, he magicked himself into his pajamas and slipped in between the wine-colored down comforter and the black silk sheets.   
  
Sarah leaned against the headboard of the four poster bed, pondering what had just occurred outside her door. She had expected more cruelty and superiority from him, but Jareth seemed to have truly good intentions at heart, such as loving/romancing her. 'But this is Jareth we're talking about! And he would most definitely want revenge.' Slipping under her mahogany-colored comforter and green satin sheets, she fell asleep with a last thought: 'I can't wait to see Hoggle tomorrow.'   
  
The morning sun peeked through the windows, causing Sarah to roll over and pull the covers over her eyes. But just as soon as she did so, she threw them back, sitting upright. An expression of pure joy had chased away the tired feeling she had had when the sun had interrupted her dreams. "I get to see Hoggle today!" Jumping out of bed, she quickly through on the white gown that had been laid out for her, knowing that Jareth had probably laid it out sometime last night. She knew she should be bothered by the fact, but she wasn't. After about ten minutes of whirlwind activity, she settled down enough to sit on her bed and enjoy the view. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock. Looking to the door, she saw Jareth come in.   
"I have brought your friends to see you as you wished."   
Sarah looked behind him and saw Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus all there. Rushing to them, she hugged them while thanking Jareth   
"It was my pleasure. I shall leave you four to reacquaint." Closing the door behind him, he smiled. The plan was going perfectly. He had spoken to the three when he had brought them here. "You may not agree with what I'm doing, but what I say goes, and how I choose to act around her is my decision. Understood?" And they had nodded. Walking back to his chambers, he smiled all the while. "Soon Sarah, you shall be mine and mine alone. A fine Queen you shall make, obedient to all whims and fancies of mine own concoction."   
  
Sarah was in utter bliss. She couldn't believe that he friends were actually here with her! "Oh Hoggle, I missed you so much. And Ludo, and Sir Didymus! You friendship means so much, and when I came back, I could no longer reach you. It was as if you weren't there anymore."   
"Well, fair maiden, we missed you deeply as well, but our lives changed after you left. Jareth was quite hurt by your rejection."   
"Really? I never knew? Maybe that's why he's being so nice to me now." She closed her eyes, thinking about it, and therefore didn't see the look of worry that passed across their faces.   
"Sawah missed. Life empty."   
Hoggle nodded at Ludo's simple response. "He's right, Sarah. We did miss you, but we lost hope you still cared when you didn't call us anymore."   
"Oh Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo… I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel unwelcome. You'll always be here," Sarah held a hand over her heart, "forever."   
  
They talked for several more minutes before the three took their leave. As they were walking through the castle, Jareth appeared before them. "Well, she's aware of nothing?   
"Yes, your Majesty, she knows not what you plan." Didymus ground his teeth to keep from yapping at his king. "If anything, she believes you're more sincere now."   
"Good. You may leave. I shall alert you if my Queen needs you." Jareth turned and vanished as quickly as he had come, leaving the three more worried than ever.   
  
Sarah thought over her meeting with her friends. They had seemed worried, but of what she knew not. They probably thought she didn't notice, but alas, they ended up wrong. Sarah's only fear was why Jareth was being so kind. But if what Didymus said was true…. Sarah sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, she sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
"Well, well, Sarah. It seems you are more naïve that I had previously thought." He laughed heartily as he gazed into the crystal at a blissful Sarah staring out at the beauty of the Labyrinth. 


End file.
